


In The Stars

by Aenlic (Tale)



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Aenlic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection for the bearer of the Rune of Punishment, the morning before he is to be sent away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3137718/1/In_The_Stars

I don't know what father has told you, but I've never really got a chance to talk to you before - I regret this. I truly do; somehow, if time could reverse, part of me would have chosen to learn more about you, and spend more time by your side.

Do you remember how we met? I still do - the day the rune came back to Obel.

I... I have something to admit. You... I was taken by your appearance. You _look_ like her.

I have not and will never meet her, but the photographs and the commissioned paintings... Your eyes. Those gentle but determined blue eyes, and your hair, captured in her essence, the very same essence she would hold if she were here... alive. And if she were, it pains me to know that you might never be before us - my mother died to protect me, and she died when she used the rune, the very same rune that you now wield on your left hand...

I suppose the rune has its preferences - blue eyed people who don't deserve the pain and suffering. I _know_. I can tell that you do not wish to fight, though that is your training; I can tell that you live for peace, though you are a warrior. We're all warriors, in a way, whether we truly fight, or we support those who do.

My mother's music box... Is the only thing I have with me to remember her by. I know... you are an orphan, and that you do not know your parents... Mother loved to sing. They said she sang wonderfully, and that she was the pride of the people - I... So I... will give this to you. On your boat, that boat that will carry you far, the boat that will carry you away - the boat that will... keep us safe. As you had wished...

Lazlo, did you know that if you wish upon the first star that glows in your sight in the night, that wish is said to come true...?

I used to wish that my mother would come back, or that my younger brother would be found...

But now, I know that what I've always wanted to wish for is that - I wish that you'll... come back, alive, to us...

Somehow... Somehow I know... that I'll be disappointed, but I want to believe it.

So... tonight, when we send you off... I _will_ believe.

In you, and in the stars.

_fin._


End file.
